


Sotto Assedio

by Axa89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Genocide, Resistance, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É una disperata corsa contro il tempo , una chiamata alle armi senza precedenti contro un nemico più potente di loro: che sia il tramonto della civiltà Saiyan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era l'anno domini 709.  
Vegeta city era al centro di una dura battaglia tra i Saiyan e le truppe di Freezer apice di una guerra che dura da oltre 7 anni,Freezer vuole occupare la città per spodestare il legittimo sovrano per creare un regime di terrore dove questo fiero popolo sarebbe posto in schiavitù , però anche se colpito da scarsità di cibo e acqua e medicinali , questo popolo non intende arrendersi e continua a difendersi con caparbietà.  
Il generale Nagor scorge dalla frontiera sud le luci della battaglia con il proprio carico di morte e distruzione , la sua preoccupazione e alta ,sa che l'epicentro della lotta si sta spostando inesorabilmente verso di lui e il suo battaglione ,con la consapevolezza di dover difendere il proprio fronte anche a costo della propria vita ma lui non è preoccupato per se stesso ma lo è per le conseguenze che i civili possono riportare :infatti la loro è una zona residenziale ,ancora abitata da anziani e malati che hanno bisogno di una protezione speciale,che rischiano di rimanere vittime di questa carneficina .  
Nagor "guarda Vegeta...sembrano fuochi pirotecnici ad una fiera di paese ,dove invece di festeggiare il santo patrono si piangono i propri morti,oh misero popolo Saiyan ,che orrida agonia stai vivendo"  
Bardack suo capitano arriva trafelato "Signore !è arrivato un dispaccio urgente dalla compagnia impiegata sul fronte occidentale-  
Nagor riprendendosi dai propri pensieri " hai detto dal fronte occidentale?...bene,leggilo"  
Bardack"la compagnia 11-drago è rimasta vittima di un'attentato da parte dei nemici ,2/3 del battaglione è andato perso ed i pochi che sono rimasti ,fanno fatica a respingere i crescenti attacchi nemici ,si richiedono rinforzi prima che sia troppo tardi"  
Nagor " maledizione...questa non ci voleva ,se continua così si rischia di lasciar aperto un varco ai nemici e questo non possiamo permetterlo,ma d'altro canto anche noi siamo pochi..."  
Bardack " per caso ha qualche idea Signore?"  
Nagor " attualmente non mi viene in mente nulla di realizzabile ,se no quella di andare ad avvertire il ministro della difesa dell'accaduto e chiedergli l'invio di una squadra di soccorso "  
Bardack " ma se non fosse possibile ?"  
Nagor "lo chiederò al Re ,dopotutto è mio cognato ,non saprà dirmi di no "  
Bardack " ma se la risposta è affermativa ,le truppe arriveranno in tempo ?"  
Nagor " io lo spero con tutto il cuore ...è meglio che vada prima che sia troppo tardi , lascio a te il compito di dirigere la squadra ,mi raccomando non voglio atti di eroismo suicida,sono totalmente inutili ed inoltre i soldati servono,sono sicuro che non mi pentirò della scelta fatta ,mi fido di te "  
Bardack "la ringrazio della fiducia e le prometto che sarò prudente "  
Nagor " state all'erta ,ho sentito l'aura nemica avvicinarsi , probabilmente tra un paio d'ore potrebbero provare ad assaltare la nostra postazione,perciò occhi aperti "  
si alza in volo è sparisce in un lampo   
Bardack è abbastanza preoccupato ,ma non lo lascia trasparire i suoi sentimenti ,rimanendo impassibile come al solito  
Bardack " Soldati! preparate l'artiglieria ,fra poco scoppierà l'apocalisse "  
Improvvisamente i soldati rivolsero lo sguardo stupefatto verso Bardack ,cominciando successivamente a interrogarsi tra di loro di che che cosa significassero quelle parole ,tranne Toma amico d'infanzia del capitano ,che forse aveva capito cosa stava succedendo  
Toma "l'esercito di Freezer si sta avvicinando a qui ,vero?"  
l'esclamazione di quest'ultimo lasciò sgomenti i suoi compagni ,che cominciarono a dare i primi segni di nervosismo,misto a paura   
Bardack "come fai a saperlo ?"  
chiese sorpreso   
Toma "non ho potuto che ascoltare la conversazione tra te e il generale,seppur non riuscendo a percepire le loro auree a lunga distanza ,mi fido di ciò che lui dice ,dato che ha la capacità di percepire le auree anche a milioni di anni luce"  
Bardack " già ,lo so! e secondo a quello che mi ha detto si stanno avvicinando da est e circa fra 45 minuti dovrebbero comparire all'orizzonte,mi anche detto che dobbiamo prepararci per uno scontro durissimo,potrebbe presentarsi una falange di ben 500000 nemici-  
Toma "500000?come faremo secondo te a respingere una simile massa di guerrieri se noi siamo appena 167 ?"  
Bardack " dovremmo studiare al più presto a un piano di difesa efficace,ma...quale?"  
Toma e lui non avevano la più pallida idea sul da farsi , mentre il terrore si impadroniva dei soldati .  
Nagor stava viaggiando a forte velocità ,per raggiungere al più presto la meta   
Nagor " spero di arrivare in tempo "  
stava sorvolando la zona centrale della metropoli Saiyan ,quando finalmente intravede il palazzo del ministero della difesa   
Nagor "meno male,sono fortunato !"  
e scende a terra , mentre si avvicina al grande edificio si accorge che il portone color d'Ebano è chiuso ed una guardia vigila su chi si avvicina a quella porta   
Nagor " ehi tu! sai per caso perché è chiuso questo edificio ?"  
Guardia " come non lo sai ?il ministero è stato smantellato "  
Nagor " smantellato ?!? " chiese stupefatto   
Guardia " si il ministero è stato smantellato a causa di un'ipotetico attacco dei Changeling ,hanno recuperato solo alcuni documenti il resto lo hanno distrutto per non far cadere in mani altrui materiali segreti,sai per loro la precauzione non è mai troppa , così sua Maestà Re Vegeta ha preso in mano ogni potere per poter gestire la situazione "  
Nagor " allora dove posso trovare il ministro?"  
Guardia"al palazzo reale "  
Nagor "ti ringrazio amico " e riparte a tutta velocità   
Guardia" mah , che strano tipo !"e riprende il suo lavoro .


	2. 2

Ormai aveva di gran lunga superata la velocità del suono , sentiva l'ansia impossessarsi del suo animo   
"devo far presto!"  
con la mente stava pensando ai suoi ragazzi ,che fra poco devono affrontare una massiccia offensiva dei Changeling ,è se non avesse fatto in tempo sia l'est e il sud sarebbero letteralmente devastati ,assistendo a un vero bagno di sangue ,e lui che ha votato la sua vita alla patria non lo deve permettere .Giunge finalmente nella regale reggia entrandovi con fretta .percorre lunghi e sontuosi corridoi,dove sono esposti quadri raffiguranti gli antenati della famiglia regnante ,i saloni che spezzavano le mura dei corridoi erano veri appartamenti arredati con i più pregiati mobili ,Nagor ricorda chiaramente quando la prima volta giunse a palazzo e quante volte percorreva i corridoi per raggiungere la figlia e il suo adorato nipote .  
" Principe Nagor ,come mai qua ?"  
Nagor girò la testa e riconobbe un'uomo alto ,baffuto e abbastanza muscoloso con una carnagione scura e un occhio semichiuso   
Nagor " Paragass ,sono venuto per parlare con il Re "  
Paragass " non posso lasciarvi andare "  
Nagor " come sarebbe non vuoi lasciarmi passare ? io devo parlare urgentemente con il Re "  
Paragass " mi dispiace ,ma gli ordini sono gli ordini ,il Re mi ha detto che non vuole essere disturbato "  
Nagor "beh mi dispiace ma devo passare"  
lo scansa è raggiunge il grande salone delle conferenze , il re e la regina stanno parlando insieme ai ministri dei piani d'emergenza per il sostentamento della popolazione ,che in questi scontri è quello che ci rimette di più   
Nagor "Vegeta devo parlarti immediatamente "  
Re Vegeta alzandosi dal trono và incontro al suocero   
Re Vegeta " Padre ,cosa è successo ? dimmi tutto "  
anche la Regina si alza è và incontro al vecchio generale  
Regina Deianira " Padre mio ,stanno già attaccando ?"  
Nagor "no,figlia mia ,ma se non facciamo presto rischiamo una catastrofe "  
Re Vegeta " oh sentito un forte rumore circa 2 ore fa ,mi sai dire cosa è successo?"  
Nagor " Freezer ha attaccato la postazione occidentale ,ha quasi del tutto distrutto il plotone che era a guardia di quella frontiera ,sono venuto per chiedere l'invio di forze di soccorso a questo fronte ed inoltre anche una milizia per aiutare i miei uomini ,che probabilmente saranno le prossime vittime di quell'orda sanguinaria ,se non riesco a trovare qualcuno ,si rischia che i nemici mettano fuoco e fiamme la nostra città ,con lei tutto il pianeta "  
Re Vegeta " m***a! purtroppo sono con le mani legate ,non posso aiutarti "  
Nagor " perché ?!? "  
Re Vegeta " gli uomini che ho disposto ai confini della città sono le migliori compagnie a disposizione , il resto delle truppe sono in missione su altri pianeti ,non farebbero in tempo a tornare su Vegeta-6"  
Regina Deianira " ma non c'è un'altra soluzione?"  
Re Vegeta " la vedo dura "  
dalla stanza accanto entra il piccolo principe figlio di Re Vegeta e nipote di Nagor .  
Vegeta " papà cosa è tutto questo fracasso ? ....mmmhhhh NONNO!!!"  
corre felice verso Nagor che abbraccia calorosamente   
Nagor "nipotino mio ,come mai sei ancora sveglio a quest'ora?"  
Vegeta " non riuscivo a prendere sonno ,con tutti questi rumori "  
Re Vegeta " ora che hai salutato il nonno ,fila subito a letto "  
allora il principe ubbidiente saluta di nuovo il nonno ed esce dalla stanza   
Nagor "è proprio cresciuto dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto "  
Regina Deianira " assomiglia sempre di più a suo padre "  
Re Vegeta " sarà un buon re ...semmai ci sarà in futuro un regno su cui regnare "  
tutti si ammutolirono cercando disperatamente di pensare a qualche via d'uscita da questa situazione ad alto rischio.  
Toma " Bardack hai sentito anche tu?"  
Bardack "si , purtroppo si stanno avvicinando prima del previsto "  
Toma "e credo che saranno parecchi dall'intensità delle loro auree "  
Bardack " credo che sia ormai giunto il tempo di dimostrare il nostro valore , Freezer se vuole la nostra città dovrà passare sui nostri cadaveri "  
Toma " Per Vegeta!"  
Bardack " Per Vegeta!"  
Tutti " Per il glorioso popolo Saiyan !Urraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Bardack " forse la cosa più intelligente da fare in questi casi è indossare subito uno Scouter (distribuisce il prezioso rilevatore ai suoi compagni)per rilevare la forza dei nostri avversari inoltre per conoscere la loro posizione "  
Toma " indossando questo aggeggio ,ci aiuterà a cavarcela?"  
Bardack " a cavarcela non lo so ,ma a partire con un po' di anticipo sul nemico si!"  
Soldato " mi scuso se mi permetto signore!,ma il nostro piano difensivo è tutto qua ?"  
Bardack "no,infatti dopo ,uno di voi dovrà controllare dall'alto le zone circostanti e segnalarci ,movimenti sospetti ,così saremo pronti a contrattaccare un offensiva "  
Toma  " Ma nel frattempo cosa faremo?"  
Bardack "annulleremo la nostra aurea e ci nascondiamo ,mentre prepariamo le nostre armi e le munizioni,così avremo più tempo per organizzarci perché i nostri avversari perderanno tempo a trovarci "  
Toma" quando ci saremo nascosti che cosa faremo?"  
Bardack " Toma posso darti un consiglio spassionato ?"  
Toma" certo!"  
Bardack " se credi in Dio prega che ci permetta di riportare la nostra pellaccia a casa "  
Toma non rispose , e successivamente i soldati seguirono le disposizioni date da Bardack ,con il soldato Crio come sentinella .  
Toma e Bardack si sono ritrovati vicini e mentre caricano le loro armi ne approfittano per chiacchierare come i vecchi tempi  
Toma " sai , gira voce che tua moglie sia nuovamente incinta ..."  
Bardack " ne ho avuto la conferma una settimana fa"  
Toma " allora ti devo fare i migliori auguri ,dimmi come l'ha presa Radish ?"  
Bardack"ancora non lo sa ,ma spero di dirglielo appena si saranno calmate le acque "  
Toma " hai già in mente un nome ?"  
Bardack " se nascerà femmina la chiamo Nike se invece è maschio lo chiamerò Kakaroth come il mio bisnonno "  
Toma "bei nomi ,non c'è dubbio ,hai gusto "  
Bardack "sono solo nomi riciclati ,infatti Nike è una mia vecchia zia , Kakaroth era il mio bisnonno e Radisi mio Padre ,la mia fantasia è zero assoluto....ma piuttosto come vanno le cose a te?"  
Toma" come al solito : sono un orfano single che fa il soldato per guadagnarsi da vivere ,da lì non si sblocca "  
Bardack " sono sicuro che anche tu troverai una dolce ed adorabile piattola che ti starà abbarbicata come un fico strangolatore da notte a dì per il resto della vita"  
Toma " per me resterà solo una dolce Utopia "  
Bardack " non ti devi affliggere così ,sappi che puoi riparare a tutto tranne che alla morte "  
Toma" mmmmhhhh....è confortante come prospettiva "  
Bardack " ma dai , che ti manca? sei alto , bello, muscoloso ..."  
Toma " lo sai è la stessa domanda che mi sono tante volte posto anch'io "  
continuarono a chiacchierare allegramente come per scacciare per un'attimo l'angosciante pensiero di un'emminente battaglia .La sentinella Crio controlla da ponente a levante   
Bardack "tutto a posto?"  
Crio "tutto OK per il momento "  
questa è la risposta   
mentre tutti gli altri si sono preparati con tanto di fucili , nel palazzo reale Nagor e Re Vegeta stanno pensando a una soluzione per la questione del fronte occidentale,fino a quando Nagor non ha una visione   
Nagor " ormai manca poco ..."  
Re Vegeta " a cosa Padre?"  
Nagor " l' esercito di Freezer si sta preparando per un massiccio attacco alla nostra città , ben 9 milioni di nemici attaccheranno approfittando della frontiera occidentale e meridionale "  
Re Vegeta rimane scioccato " n-nove mi-milioni ? ma è assurdo non riusciremo neanche a resistere 15 minuti ad un'attacco simile "  
Regina Deianira " padre quanto tempo abbiamo ,prima del loro arrivo "  
Nagor " circa 25 minuti "  
tutti e tre si guardarono nel viso e si lessero angoscia ,sapendo benissimo per quanto fossero forti non avrebbero speranza contro 9 milioni di invasori da respingere .   
Crio "sto rilevando qualcosa "  
Bardack e il resto guardarono il loro compagno con la consapevolezza di essere arrivati nel momento cruciale .  
Bardack " cosa di preciso ?"  
Crio "una forte aurea che si sta dirigendo qui , direzione sud-ovest "  
Bardack "è una sola o più auree?"  
Crio " decisamente più auree "  
Bardack "sono loro"  
guarda Toma   
Bardack " Toma azzera la tua aurea e anche gli altri devono fare lo stesso , presto "  
dopo aver azzerato la loro aurea ,si nascondono come previsto con la loro arma in mano .  
i minuti passavano inesorabili è l'attesa si faceva sempre più inquietante ,il loro sudore era freddo ,brividi si impadronirono delle loro schiene , la loro mente era con i loro cari.  
all'improvviso ,da lontano si cominciò a intravedere uno stormo intenso di oggetti che da lontano sembravano mosche ,ma che cia via si avvicinavano prendevano forme gigantesche .se ne potevano contare migliaia ,che con il loro aspetto minaccioso oscurarono i cieli ,e lanciano una sfida ai militari della città ,che quest'ultimi non poterono non cogliere.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
